Katri Whishart
Katri Whishart Cat-tree Wee-shart is a tribute from District 9 (District 11 as an alternative), created by The Targaryen of District 4 (Billie). katri lunaii.png|Katri's lunaii katri anime.PNG|Katri in anime form katri irl.jpg|Katri in real life Basic Information Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female. '''Birthday: '''August 14th '''Alignment: '''Chaotic Good. '''Hair Colour: '''Black '''Eye Colour: Brown Height: '''5'5 '''Weapon(s): '''Throwing knives '''Family: *Saffra Whishart (mother) *Parry Whishart (father) *Thalia (pet dog, female) Home: 'District 9, District 11, Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''Whishart family, Yohan Kinmorth '''Usual alliance: '''Loner, but if Yohan is entered into the same Games as her, she will ally with him (and eventually become his girlfriend whilst in the Arena with him). '''Love Interest(s): '''Yohan (online relationship) '''Reasons for Winning: '(Only if entered alone into a Games) '''To see Yohan and to be able to give the riches that she would get if she won to her parents so that they no longer have to harvest and sell grain for a living. (If entered into a Games with Yohan and the Games only allowed one victor) Her only reason for winning would be to be able to give the riches that she would get if she won to her parents, so that they wouldn't have to endure their tough life anymore, but then she would eventually come to the agreement that she doesn't really want to win after all, despite everything that her parents had to go through daily, and would do anything to make sure that Yohan became victor (she wouldn't tell Yohan that she was willing to give up her ambition of winning for her parents' sake to make sure that he becomes victor, although she didn't know that Yohan was willing to sacrifice himself so that Katri could become victor instead). (If entered into a Games with Yohan and the Games allowed two or more victors) To give her parents the life they deserve and so that she can have a happy and private life with Yohan (and her parents & Thalia) if they won. Backstory Katri was born and raised in a house in the outskirts of District 9 (or 11), where the houses were surrounded with nothing but hills and fields of grain (or plants growing fruits and vegetables). To get from one house to another, a person would have to walk up and down at least five hills. The part which accommodated the rich few of District 9 (or 11) and the business district were miles away from where Katri and her parents, Saffra and Parry, lived. Even the nearest school was at least five miles away, so Katri couldn't go to school. Even if she could, she still wouldn't be able to as her parents were poor, the only thing of value that they owned being a tractor that broke down easily and took a while to fix. This meant that if Katri was to attend school, she'd probably be late by many hours. Because she couldn't go to school or make friends, the only things that Katri could normally do was help out her parents with harvesting grain, practicing hitting trees with her throwing knives and play with Thalia, her pet dog. She also liked to use her throwing knives to gather grain from time to time. However, there were days when the tractor lasted for a while, before breaking down. Saffra and Parry decided that these were the days when they would travel to the business district to sell the grain (or fruits and vegetables) that they had harvested. It normally took them a whole day to get to the district, as the only roads near where the Whisharts lived were normally desolate, as well as long (because as stated before, the Whisharts lived miles away from the business district of District 9 and the area where the few rich people lived). It was rare for cars to use the desolate roads. When the Whisharts arrived at the district, they were normally exhausted, so they had no choice but to search and stay in a homeless shelter that was in the hidden away slums of the district. Once they had slept, they would attempt to sell the grain (or fruits and vegetables) to merchants and wealthy businessmen/women, whilst still exhausted, hungry, thirsty and sweating from District 9's usual sunshine. The response that Saffra and Parry usually received was cold insults and secret taunts behind their backs. Katri hated seeing the sad looks on Saffra and Parry's faces when this was the case, as they wanted nothing more than to get some more money than what they were usually given. Hoping that this would eventually happen if she intervened, she tried her very best to persuade people to purchase the grain (or fruits and vegetables). But her tactic didn't work either, as people in the district viewed her as nothing more than a scruffy, poor girl who looked like she needed to 'get a shower'. When they did get money, it wasn't a lot. This was why the family had high hopes that they would get more money than normal one day, which didn't seem like it was coming anytime soon. The family were only able to buy neccessities and some food and drink with their earnings. Once they had purchased everything they intended to get, they would leave the district on their tractor, taking them another day to get back home. By this point, the food would normally go cold or mouldy and the drink would get hot due to the heat. Despite the quality of what they had purchased, they would still eat and drink them. This would result in Katri, Saffra and Parry becoming ill regularly. The necessities were used until they had run out and couldn't be used anymore. However, one day would change Katri forever. That same day was the day when Saffra and Parry sold all the grain (or fruits and vegetables) they had brought with them and gained an incredible amount of money, the day that they had dreamt of. This was because there was one customer who felt sympathetic for the family and the state they were in, thus buying all of the grain. This became a happy day for the family, and so they decided that they could stay in the district for a few days, now that they had the money to do so. Instead of staying at the homeless shelter, they stayed in a hotel, where they had a shower, ate some nice food that didn't make them ill for once and had a nice nap. Happy, they gave Katri, who was also feeling clean, not ill, fully fed and wide awake, some money, so that she could go and explore the district for any fun places, like arcades. And she did just that, taking Katri with her. But it wasn't as fun as she thought it was going to be, as the business district hardly had any fun places. There were more skyscrapers than there were parks. But there was one place that caught Katri's eye, an internet cafe. She tied Thalia's leash to a post outside, so that Thalia couldn't escape, and entered the cafe. Upon arrival, she was expected to pay a little bit of money in order to be allowed into the cafe. Katri paid the receptionist and entered the main part of the cafe. A group of girls, who were native to the district, did talk about Katri behind her back, but Katri didn't care what the girls thought of or said about her. She ignored them as she attempted to log onto the computer, not having used one before. The girls laughed at her as she attempted to make the computer work, but once again, Katri didn't care about those girls. She ignored them once more. After a few hours and with some assistance from a member of the cafe's staff, Katri was finally able to use the computer. She felt like a huge weight was being lifted off her shoulders. She was able to go on Panem's own Internet and browse several websites, before coming across a website where people from different districts could chat to each other. She made an account and talked to a few people, but lost interest after she found out that they were either too young, too old or they had nothing in common. However, there was one person who caught her interest, a wealthy boy who was the same age as her. He went by the name of Yohan Kinmorth, who lived in The Capitol. Katri expected Yohan to be a typical Capitol person, when really, he wasn't like that. He was kind, funny and had a lot in common with Katri. Katri even confided in Yohan about her life. Katri was slowly falling in love with Yohan and Yohan was slowly falling in love with Katri, even though both had no idea what one another looked like. All they could do was imagine what each other looked like based off a description they gave of themselves whilst talking. Both of them did just that. Weeks later was the day of the reaping. Unfortunately, the Square and the slums of District 9 (or District 11) were not as far from the house as the business district. The Whisharts travelled by their tractor to the reaping. Saffra and Parry waved their daughter goodbye, not knowing whether that goodbye was going to be the last goodbye that they will have ever said to Katri, who had styled her hair in a bun and was wearing a normal black vest, a beige skirt, black leggings and beige scandals. Katri allowed for the Peacekeepers to take a sample of her blood, before making her way into the barrier for the fifteen year olds. That's when the moment which would completely change Katri's life came. The big screens that stood near the Justice Building of District 9 (or District 11) displayed reapings of other districts, including The Capitol's reaping. She didn't care about the female that had been reaped. But what she did care about was the fifteen year old that volunteered for the twelve year old who had been reaped. "What's your name?" the Capitol's escort asked the fifteen year old volunteer. "Yohan Kinmorth." replied the volunteer. At that moment, Katri was close to fainting. It was Yohan, the boy who she had fell in love with. His appearance matched the description that he gave. She couldn't let Yohan die in the Games. She had to volunteer. And that's what she did, volunteer, much to the dismay of her parents. Personality *Katri is a kind and caring person. *She is helpful, especially when during times when she's needed. *She's fast and agile. *She's skilled with the throwing knives, having used them for a long time. *Katri doesn't mind being around dogs, having cared for, played with and shared a bond with Thalia ever since she was a little girl. *Katri is also adventurous and ambitious, taking every opportunity she gets to experience something new. This is because she's been in a routine for so long. *She doesn't like to kill, but if she has to, to protect Yohan (and/or herself), then she will. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: '''Speed, agility, animals (mainly dogs), using the throwing knives '''Weaknesses: '''Ambition/adventure (this may more or likely get her killed), Yohan Fate TBA after retirement... Trivia Category:District 9 Category:15 year olds Category:Females Category:The Targaryen of District 4/Xbilliex Category:District 11